Heaven or Hell-Good or Evil Path to Destiny
by KiaraSophia
Summary: What happens when the twins discover their step-sister with an evil nature meets a teenage girl who knows them and loves Nero? Will good come out of this or will evil triumph?


Heaven or Hell – Good or Evil: Path to Destiny

Chapter 1: Good and Evil meeting

Sophia's POV

Sophia Sparda thought she had it tough. She heard that Vergil had almost succeeded in bringing chaos with the demonic realm, until some guy named Arkham came into the picture. In a way, she was kind of pissed that Arkham was killed. She would've loved to see Dante's face when complete chaos faced him. She laughed at the thought and realized she was dwelling on something that happened years ago. She sighed and continued to walk down the dark road. It was around 2pm, noting that the sky was clearing up after the storm. Sophia looked down at her soaked form and decided that it would be best to stay at a nearby motel. She pulled down her hood and ran her hand through her chocolate brown hair, freeing it from the ponytail it was in. Her hair danced in the wind as she continued walking down the road, eyeing the old-looking motel in the distance. As she walked to the motel, she heard yelling and saw a girl bust down the doors to the motel. The girl had jet black hair past her shoulders, dark red eyes, somewhat pale skin, and her body was perfect. Everything about her was perfect.

"That girl must be the one that yelled. I wonder what happened." Sophia said to herself.

Kiara's POV

Kiara Lucifer was pissed as fuck. She had just saved an entire motel from a demon attack, destroying her favorite outfit in the process, and they didn't even bother to pay her. It annoyed her that she didn't get anything, and she needed the money. Kiara was brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone approaching. She looked to the side and saw Sophia Sparda approaching. Her blood red eyes were complimented by her faded blue skinny jeans and red band shirt. She had a black zip-up hoodie on and black boots to match. Kiara knew who she was from the picture Sparda used to have. Still looks the same, Kiara pulled her coat on to somewhat conceal her ripped purple shirt and ripped jeans. Her combat boots were covered in demon guts and her straight black hair had blood in it. Sophia was standing right in front of her and she noticed that she was the same height, 5'6".

"Were you the one yelling?" Sophia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Didn't get paid for a job. Name's Kiara by the way." She said, eying the twin katana swords hanging on Sophia's sides.

"Sophia Sparda." Sophia said, looking at the crossbow in Kiara's hand.

Normal POV

When the girls met, they didn't know that they were being watched. Dante and Vergil were watching them with hatred, confusion, and curiosity. They knew Kiara and her dead twin, seeing as they grew up knowing them, but their hatred was toward their step-sister Sophia. They hated what she had done to their family and they were curious at what she was going to do with Kiara.

"Brother, we shouldn't let Sophia be too close to her like that." Vergil retorted, frowning.

"Verge, do you actually care for a half-human? You hate humans." Dante said, half smirking.

"Kiara is half-demon like us Dante. Besides, most humans are despicable, and intolerable. Look at Nero, he's part devil and yet he gets his cocky, immature side from you." He sighed, looking at his twin brother.

"I am his uncle. He has some of you in him, now shut up and look." Dante said, smirking.

They turned back to Sophia and Kiara, watching their every move. They knew of Sophia's evil nature which got them wondering how it would affect Kiara's good nature and evil background. Lucifer wasn't always evil, but Kiara was so much like him. So much like the devil himself. The twins took one last look before going to Devil May Cry to figure out what Sparda was planning. Fate had brought the two girls together, but how will things go with the teenager and adult? Their destinies are now intertwined. Let us just hope they choose the right path…


End file.
